


Harry Potter and the Missing Clothes

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Dildos, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Ghost Sex, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Locker Room, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Poltergeists, Possession, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: Harry is alone in the Quidditch locker room, when he finds his clothes and towel missing. How will be get back to the castle without anyone noticing him?
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter, Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley, Peeves/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Harry Potter/Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter/Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Ron Weasley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 673
Collections: Asians-Finished_reading-list1





	1. The Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners. All characters are written as 18 years of age, or older.

Harry Potter trudged into the Gryffindor locker room, covered in mud. He had spent the last hour chasing a rogue Bludger that had escaped from their practice. At first, the rest of the Quidditch team had helped, but Harry had seen their exhaustion and sent them to shower and return to the castle. It had taken him another half an hour to find the Bludger lurking behind one of the sets of goalposts, and then another ten minutes to lure it back into its case. By the time Harry entered the locker room, it was late, and the rest of the team were long gone. Briefly, Harry considered skipping the shower and going straight to bed, but then he had caught his reflection in one of the mirrors – not only was his robes streaked with mud, his hair was even more unkempt, with drying mud causing it to stick up at odd angles. With a grimace, Harry pulled off his Quidditch robes and placed them in a pile beside his normal clothes. Then he walked into the shower room to clean himself off.

Ten minutes later, Harry was feeling more like his old self – the tiredness from his Bludger hunt had come off with the mud. He walked back to the benches, intending to grab his towel, and stopped. His towel was gone. Even worse, all his clothes had vanished; even the muddy Quidditch robes were nowhere to be seen. Harry looked around, trying to see where they could be, but he couldn't see them. In fact, he couldn't see any clothes or towels at all. Harry began to panic. How was he meant to return to the castle without clothes? He rushed around the locker room, trying to find something – anything – that he could use to get back to the castle. There was nothing, not even a small hand towel.

Suddenly, Harry heard the door to the locker room creak open. Someone was entering the room! Desperately, Harry ran back to the showers and turned on a faucet. The intruder walked into the locker room and stopped. Harry strained to hear anything, but nothing happened for a full minute.

"Harry?" a voice asked.

Harry grimaced. He recognised that voice. It was Cormac McLaggen, a Gryffindor who had tried out for the position of Keeper and, after failing to get it, kept trying to get in Harry's good books on the off chance that a spot would open up.

"You weren't in the Common Room, so I wanted to make sure you were safe", Cormac continued.

Harry cursed under his breath. Cormac obviously could hear the shower running so knew Harry was there. He had to reply.

"I'm just finishing my shower", Harry said. "I'll be done in a minute or so."

"I'll wait for you, then", Cormac responded, to Harry's horror. "It's probably better if we don't go wandering the grounds at night. Who knows what's out there?"

Harry waited for a few minutes, but Cormac didn't leave. He knew that he had to enter the main room or Cormac would think Harry was avoiding him. Harry was avoiding Cormac, though this time it wasn't because of Cormac himself.

All of a sudden, Harry had an idea – maybe Cormac could help him find a towel?

"Can you see my towel there?" Harry called out, turning off the shower, "I can't see it here."

There were some steps in the other room, then a pause.

"No", Cormac replied. "There are no towels here at all."

"Damn!" Harry said. "How am I going to get back to the castle without my clothes or towel?"

A few more steps sounded, and Cormac was standing in the door to the shower. Harry yelped and covered himself with his hands. 

"Go away", Harry said, beginning to panic.

Cormac shrugged and walked back through the door. 

"I was going to offer you help", he said, "but if you want to return to the castle like that..."

He paused for a moment, giving Harry some time to think about his predicament.

"Peeves has been very active this evening", Cormac added. "It would suck if you ran into him... or Filch."

Harry's shoulders slumped. He knew that he would have to accept Cormac's help although he hated to be in the other boy's debt. 

"Alright", Harry said. "Can you help me?"

"I can give you something that I'm wearing", Cormac responded. "Then you won't be going back to the castle naked." 

"Thanks—" Harry began to say, but Cormac interrupted him. 

"But it will come at a price."

Harry was immediately alert. He knew that Cormac wanted to be on the Quidditch team; he also knew that Cormac would be a dreadful addition to the Gryffindor team – he was too impulsive and arrogant, and wouldn't work well with the other players. Harry would have to let Cormac down gently. 

"I can't let you on the team", he said. "The team has already been finalised, and no more changes can be made."

Cormac looked put out. 

"Fine", he said grumpily. "How about you suck my cock?"

"What?" Harry asked, not sure if he heard correctly. 

Cormac looked surprised, as if even he wasn't sure he had been about to say that. But his face hardened into a determined expression. 

"You heard what I said", he said belligerently. "Suck my cock and I'll give you something to wear out of here. Otherwise, you'll have to walk back in the nude – through the grounds and castle and Common Room."

Harry was stuck. He needed Cormac's help but didn't want to go that far.

"Is there anything else I can do?" he asked hopefully. 

Cormac grinned evilly, warming up to his plan. 

"Nope. It's that or nothing."

Harry thought about it for a moment, but he knew he had no choice. His shoulders slumped as he realised that he had to agree. 

"Fine", Harry muttered. 

Cormac's smile broadened. He loosened his tie and slipped it over his head, then unbuttoned his shirt, letting it hang open. Harry could see the well-defined muscles of Cormac's torso, honed from years of playing Quidditch. He was definitely fit enough for the game, even if he didn't have the right temperament. Next, Cormac unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. In one motion, he pulled both his pants and underwear down, exposing his member. Cormac's cock was already hard. It was around 7 inches long with a slight curve to the right. Cormac stepped out of his clothes and sat on the bench in the middle of the locker room. He beckoned to Harry to approach.

"Well?" he asked when Harry hesitated. "I can easily get dressed and go back to the castle."

He made as if to pick up his clothes again, but Harry scuttled forwards. Cormac spread his legs wide, leaving Harry room to kneel in front of him. Using one hand to cover his own private parts, Harry held Cormac's cock between his thumb and forefinger. He gulped, unsure of the best way to precede. Cormac made it easier by thrusting his hips forwards, causing his cock to slide across Harry's cheek, leaving a trail of precum behind. Slowly, Harry opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of Cormac's cock.

The instant Cormac's cock was pressed against Harry's tongue, the older Gryffindor thrust forward. Harry choked as the cock hit the back of his throat. Instinctively, he moved his head back, trying to get away from the intrusive member, but the back of his head his Cormac's hand, preventing it from moving further. Cormac coiled his fingers through Harry's unruly hair, holding his head in place as he slowly thrust in and out of Harry's mouth. Cormac wasn't rough, never letting Harry properly choke or gag, but Harry found the feeling of Cormac's cock in his mouth unpleasant. He closed his eyes, wishing it was over so he could get back to the castle.

Harry heard Cormac chuckle, and opened his eyes. Cormac was looking down at Harry, a satisfied grin on his face. 

"It's nice to know that I'm not the only one excited by this!" he said. 

Harry couldn't see exactly where Cormac was looking, but he had a suspicion about the cause of the comment. He reached down and felt his own cock, hard and twitching in excitement. Cormac laughed again. 

"Go on", he prompted. "I wouldn't want to stop you from having a good time."

Harry wanted to take his hand away, if only to spite Cormac and his smugness. But even as this thought flitted across his mind, his hand was already moving, slowly stroking himself. 

Watching Harry pleasuring himself was enough to send Cormac over the edge. He pulled his cock out so only the head remained in Harry's mouth. Cormac's cock throbbed, then began to spurt out cum. When the first jet of cum hit the back of Harry's throat, he jerked away, pulling out of Cormac's grip. Cormac's cock slipped out of Harry's mouth, but continued to spray Cormac's seed. Two ropes of cum landed across Harry's face, before Harry could move away. Nonetheless, the rest of Cormac's orgasm ended up on Harry's chest.

Harry spat Cormac's cum onto the floor, then got up and ran to the nearest sink. He turned on the faucet and thrust his head underneath it to wash away the cum. Then he drank some of the water and spat it out into the sink. Harry turned back to Cormac, intending to tell him off, but Cormac had already vanished.

To Harry's relief, Cormac had followed through on his promise, and left his shirt on the bench. Harry washed off the remains of Cormac's cum, then put on the shirt. Unsurprisingly, Cormac's shirt was way too big, but in this case, this was a blessing, as it covered Harry to just above his knees. 

Harry walked back to the castle, not caring that his bare feet were getting muddy. He was thinking of how he could get back into the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was so distracted, that he didn't notice a shadow detach itself from the edge of the Forbidden Forest and stalk towards him.


	2. The Forest

Harry was walking near the Forbidden Forest, thinking hard. He was dressed only in a large shirt that barely protected his modesty. In a few minutes, Harry would enter the castle, and he had to work out how to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and his own bed, without causing a fuss or getting caught in this state. From his frequent perusal of the Marauder's Map, Harry knew there was a secret passageway that began in the Entrance Hall and would take him nearly to Gryffindor Tower. If he could get into the Entrance Hall and through the last few corridors to the Common Room unseen, he would be fine. If he waited until everyone went to bed, Harry would be able to sneak into his own bed with no one the wiser. He was lucky that it was a moonless night, so no one could see him creeping back to the castle.

Harry's train of thought was broken when he was pushed into a tree. He was disoriented and could see his attacker; for all he knew it was a Death Eater trying to kill him. Harry flailed his arms around hoping to hit his invisible attacker. He successfully hit his opponent and stumbled back to give himself more room. Harry fumbled to take out his wand from his shirt pocket, but before he could touch it, his attacker yelled something, and thick ropes flew out from the darkness.

Harry jumped to the side, but he was too late. The ropes coiled around his torso, pinning his arms to his sides and his wand to his chest, preventing him from using it. The momentum pushed him back against a tree trunk, which he was securely tied to by another set of ropes. A bright light appeared a few meters away, and slowly bobbed towards him. After a few seconds, Harry's eyes became used to the bright light, and he was finally able to make out his opponent.

Draco Malfoy twitched his wand and a globe of light detached itself from the end of his wand to hover above him, illuminating the scene. Malfoy's face was twisted in anger, and Harry suddenly felt scared of his enemy; Malfoy looked ready to hurt Harry, and the Gryffindor was unable to fight back.

"Why are you following me?" Malfoy hissed.

"I wasn't following you!" Harry protested. "Why would I want to follow you?"

"Don't lie," Malfoy scoffed. "You've been following me all year. Every time I turn around, I see your stupid face somewhere."

Harry didn't respond. This wasn't far from the truth. He had been trying to work out what Malfoy was doing, but mostly, they were in similar places because they were in similar classes. 

Malfoy took his silence as agreement. 

"Exactly!" he continued. "You are following me, and I won't tell you anything you want to know."

At that moment, Malfoy took a proper look at Harry and noticed his state of undress. A look of surprise crossed his face. 

"Though I wouldn't have guessed you would try to follow me without any pants on", he said.

Cautiously, Malfoy lifted up the hem of Harry's shirt and peaked beneath. He dropped it quickly, his face going red in embarrassment. 

"Or any underwear", he added. A crafty smile crept onto Malfoy's face. "It's almost as if you wanted to be caught and seen like this."

"What?" Harry exclaimed. "No, that's not it! What happened was—"

Malfoy flicked his wand, and Harry fell silent. The Slytherin stalked closer, placing his wand at the tip of Harry's nose. Harry crossed his eyes to keep the wand in focus. 

"I understand you", Malfoy said softly, "maybe better than you understand yourself. Whatever your excuses are, you want—no, need—attention."

Harry didn't dare contradict Malfoy, not with his wand pressed against his face.

"But I'll be generous this time", Malfoy continued. "I'll give you some attention. You deserve some punishment for following me here."

He stepped back and waved his wand. The ropes tying Harry to the tree loosened and fell away. To Harry's annoyance, the ropes that wrapped around his body, preventing him from reaching his wand, remained as they were. Malfoy waved his wand again, and one end of the released rope circled Harry's neck. Harry jerked away, thinking that Malfoy was going to hang him, but the rope transformed into a collar. The free end of the rope floated through the air to land in Malfoy's free hand. 

"Follow me", Malfoy ordered, pulling at the newly-formed leash.

Harry stumbled forward, following behind the Slytherin. Once, he tried to pull away, but Malfoy tugged at the leash again, and Harry had no choice but to follow Malfoy deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Shortly, they reached a clearing with a large stone in the centre. Malfoy sat on the stone and pulled at the leash again. Harry stumbled and sank to the ground at Malfoy's feet.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Malfoy asked.

Harry looked up blankly. Malfoy patted his knee impatiently.

"You've been bad, and you need to be punished", Malfoy said. "Get onto my knee so I can spank you."

Harry didn't move. He had no desire in being spanked. But Malfoy had other plans. When Harry did nothing, he slid his wand out of his pocket, and tapped it menacingly against his thigh. Some sparks shot out of the end, landing close to Harry's foot. He jumped back nervously, but Malfoy tugged at the rope and he fell onto the ground. 

"I'm waiting", Malfoy growled.

Harry realised that he couldn't do anything. Malfoy would just wait until Harry obeyed. If he gave in now, at least he'd be back at the Common Room sooner. He struggled to stand up and walked over to Malfoy. Harry hesitated for a moment, then lay down over Malfoy's lap.

"Good", Malfoy said.

Harry could hear the self-satisfied grin that surely was on his face. Malfoy rested a cold hand on Harry's arse. Harry shivered at the touch but didn't pull away. Malfoy removed his hand, then brought it down hard. Harry yelped, not expecting the blow. Malfoy chuckled at Harry's discomfort. Raising his hand again, Malfoy brought it down on Harry's other arse cheek. It stung, but Harry had been expecting it so didn't cry out.

Malfoy continued smacking Harry's arse, alternating between each cheek. Each blow wasn't hard -- Harry was certain that Malfoy could have hit harder if he had wanted to -- but after ten smacks, he could feel the sting. Harry hoped that when Malfoy was done, he'd be able to sit down without too much discomfort. 

Suddenly, Harry felt a rush of heat run from his arse to his groin. He didn't know what had caused; Malfoy's blows had not altered in strength. Harry could feel his cock begin to harden and hoped that Malfoy would not notice. 

It was a false hope. Harry was lying on Malfoy's lap, and his cock was pressed between his body and Malfoy's thigh. As soon as Harry's cock was hard, Malfoy stopped smacking him. The Slytherin chuckled, enjoying the Gryffindor's humiliation. 

"I see that you're enjoying this", Malfoy said.

He reached between Harry's legs, and repositioned his cock so that it was exposed to the cold air. Malfoy watched it twitch at the sudden change in temperature. He wrapped his hand around Harry's cock, stroking it a couple of times. He rubbed a finger over the head of Harry's cock, feeling the precum leaking out. Then, Malfoy resumed Harry's punishment.

This time, however, Malfoy paused between smacks to caress Harry's arse. Since his arse was so sensitive after the punishment, the extra touch stimulated Harry more than he thought possible. Harry felt his cock stiffen even more, and it leaked more precum.

With each caress, Malfoy's hand moved closer and closer to Harry's hole. At first, his fingers only pulled apart Harry's arse cheeks, exposing it to Malfoy's prying eyes. Harry blushed at the idea that Malfoy was looking at one of his most private parts of his body. Soon, Malfoy had foregone smacking Harry, and focused just on exploring his arse with his fingers. One of Malfoy's fingers circled Harry's hole, sliding over the sensitive skin. Harry moaned at the touch, succumbing to the pleasure that was coursing through his body. When Malfoy pressed his finger to the hole, seeking entry, Harry relaxed, allowing easier access.

Malfoy's index finger slid into Harry up to the second knuckle. Malfoy didn't move it, letting Harry get used to the feeling. Involuntarily, Harry raised his arse, which both caused Malfoy's finger to move inside him, and allowed his cock to rub against Malfoy's pants. The Slytherin to this invitation to continue. He removed his finger and muttered a spell. When the finger returned, it was covered in lube to allow easier access. This time Malfoy managed to push his finger in all the way. Once inside, Malfoy curled his finger, pressing it against Harry's prostate. Harry gasped as a wave of pleasure coursed through him. 

"Do that again!" he moaned.

Malfoy pressed his finger again against Harry's prostate, this time eliciting a moan, then removed it. When Harry mewled in protest, Malfoy pushed two fingers inside, opening Harry further. He moved the fingers around, making Harry gasp and moan in pleasure. With his free hand, Malfoy took hold of Harry's cock and began to stroke it. Slowly, Malfoy increased the speed of both his strokes on Harry's cock, and his fingers moving in and out of Harry's hole. Harry could feel that he was close to orgasm. 

"I'm going to cum!" he whispered as the pleasure intensified.

"Do it!" Malfoy ordered. 

Malfoy pushed his fingers deep into Harry's hole once more, pressing them against his prostate. This sent Harry over the edge.

"Draco!" he yelled, releasing his seed onto the ground. 

Spent, Harry slumped on Malfoy's lap. Finally, Malfoy slithered out from under him, laying Harry on the rock he had been sitting on. Taking out his wand, Malfoy waved it in the air. The ropes that bound Harry's arms and the collar around his neck vanished. Harry looked up at Malfoy. As always, and despite their activity, he was immaculately dressed. Harry did notice that Malfoy was adjusting what was clearly a hard cock in his pants.

"If you ever want to meet up again, just let me know", Malfoy said. 

Then he turned and walked back to the castle.


	3. The Storage Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes possession by a Non-Human Spiritous Apparition! To make conversations easier to follow, anything said by this creature while in possession of a human is written in italics.

The light from the Entrance Hall was blinding compared to the darkness of the grounds. Harry cautiously peered around the door into the space, checking if anyone – particularly a professor or Filch – was lurking there. He definitely didn't want to be caught by anyone in the state he was in, considering he was only wearing a shirt and was covered in dirt and cum. Harry snuck through the door to the Entrance Hall and darted to the cupboard against a wall. Opening the door, Harry pushed aside some old robes hanging inside and tapped the back of the cupboard with his wand. The wood melted away, leaving a dark hole. Harry lit his wand and stepped into the darkness, making sure to close the cupboard door behind him.

The corridor was made of rough-hewn stone and sloped upwards. Harry found himself breathing hard after a few minutes. After ten minutes of walking, the passageway ended in a brick wall, behind which lay a little-used storage room a few corridors away from the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room. For a few minutes, Harry waited in the corridor, regaining his breath and making sure that no one was in the next room. Fully recovered, Harry tapped the appropriate bricks with his wand and a doorway materialised in front of him. Harry crossed the room, letting the doorway return to its brick façade, and opened the door. It was dark in the corridor outside, with no sign of any presence there. Harry was about to step through when a voice spoke behind him.

"Look who it is", it gloated. "Little Potty! I wonder what you're doing away from the Common Room at this hour?"

Harry spun around and came face-to-face with Peeves. He cursed his bad luck in his head; out of anyone he could have run into, Peeves had to be one of the most difficult ones to get past.

"I'm just on my way back from Quidditch practice", Harry explained, hoping Peeves would let him go without a fuss.

"Wearing that?" Peeves commented. "I don't believe you! I'm sure that Dumbledore would like to know that there's a student out of bed. I can go get Filch now!"

"No, don't!" Harry protested.

"Well, if that's the case", Peeves cackled, flying around Harry's head in tight circles, "I'll have some fun with you!"

Before Harry could protest again, Peeves stopped flying, then dived at Harry. There was a flash of light as the poltergeist collided with the Gryffindor, then darkness filled Harry's senses.

When he came to a few seconds later, Harry found himself lying on the floor of the storage room. Assorted teaching materials, including chalk, quills and rolls of parchment lay around him. Clearly, whatever Peeves had done had led to a violent reaction. Thinking of the poltergeist, Harry looked around quickly. Peeves was nowhere in sight, although this didn't mean anything, as Peeves could become invisible at will.

" _It's been a long time since I've done this!_ ", Harry said.

Harry furrowed his brows. He hadn't been about to say that; in fact, he hadn't been about to say anything. What he had said made no sense, but Harry had clearly heard it coming out of his own mouth.

" _I'm going to have fun here_ ", Harry continued, speaking without planning to.

He paused for a moment, then spoke with intention.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Harry cackled, a noise that sounded unnatural coming from his own mouth.

" _Haven't you worked it out?_ " his voice replied. " _I thought you were meant to be a smart one, Potty!_ "

"P-Peeves?", Harry whispered. "How—?"

" _Possession! It's a fun trick to play on people, but it takes a lot of energy to do. I can probably keep this up for an hour or so, but I'll probably have to remain incorporeal for a few days to recover._ " There was a short pause. " _Worth it, though._ "

Harry's hands began to move without his consent, sliding under his shirt and up his stomach. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated hard on taking back control of his body, in particular his hands, but there was no effect. His concentration was broken when his fingers pinched his nipples, twisting them as they did so. Harry let out an involuntary moan as a spark of pain and pleasure shot from the affected spots.

" _It's nice to hear that you're enjoying this too!_ "

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked.

Whatever else he was going to say was cut off as his right hand squeezes his nipple tight, causing him to gasp. Harry let out a chuckle that he knew was coming from Peeves.

" _Don't worry_ ", Peeves said in Harry's voice. " _I'll make sure you enjoy this too!_ "

To Harry's horror, a translucent hand emerged from the centre of his chest. Harry could feel a cold tingling sensation – similar to when he accidentally walked through a ghost – at the site of exit. The fingers flexed as Peeves' forearm erupted from Harry's abdomen. Trying to take advantage of Peeves' distraction, Harry attempted to move his hands from his nipples, but to his disappointment, found they were still not under his control.

Peeves reached down and tried to grip Harry's cock, which was still soft. He was only partially successful; at first, his fingers passed straight through Harry's cock, but then he managed to hold it properly. As Peeves' fingers slid through Harry's cock, he felt a peculiar tingling sensation. His cock twitched in Peeves' hand, quickly growing to its full size.

" _What a beautiful organ!_ "

"Stop it", Harry said, but even he could hear that his protest was half-hearted.

The pleasure from his nipples ran down to join the strange sensations at his cock making it grow even harder. Harry fought back a moan of pleasure, but was only partially successful. Peeves' hand began to slowly stroke Harry's cock. As it did so, a translucent liquid that was somehow both cold and hot covered his member, aiding Peeves with his ministrations.

" _Do you really want me to stop?_ "

Harry didn't reply. He wasn't sure what his reply would be. Part of him felt uncomfortable about this whole situation, but that was being drowned out by the rest of his mind that was just craving more pleasure.

Harry's hands released his nipples and slid back out from under his shirt. He gasped as the fabric touched his erect nipples, and again as each movement moved the shirt across the sensitive flesh. Harry saw his legs move apart without his consent. His left hand cupped his balls, gently kneading them, while his right hand slipped between his legs. Harry felt one of his fingers press against his hole. Instinctively, he wanted to clench shut, but his hole relaxed and loosened under Peeves' control, letting the finger inside.

His hole was tight and Harry couldn't get his finger further in than the first knuckle. Peeves' translucent blue hand released Harry's cock for a moment and moved to Harry's ass, letting liquid drip from his fingers to cover Harry's hand and ass. As it touched his hole, the liquid made Harry relax, letting him slip his whole finger into himself. He felt his hole loosen more than he thought possible, and another finger was able to slop inside. 

Peeves' hand returned to stroking Harry's cock. For a minute, Peeves only jerked Harry off, but the Gryffindor knew that Peeves was planning something else – he was a poltergeist, so there was a trick to everything he did. Harry wracked his brain, trying hard to think of how he could get rid of Peeves, but he was distracted by the pleasure coming from his cock and ass. For a moment, he asked himself if he even wanted to stop Peeves.

A third finger pushed into Harry's ass. He felt that he was stretched more than he thought possible; Harry has occasionally fingered himself when he was jerking off, but never as much as this. He let out a moan of pleasure, which was followed by a chuckle that Harry was sure came from Peeves.

" _Are you enjoying this, Potty?_ "

Harry didn't answer. It not only felt ludicrous to respond to a question that came out of his own mouth, but he didn't want to give Peeves the satisfaction of the answer that was clear from how his body was reacting. After a moment of silence, Peeves continued. 

" _I can make you feel even better!_ "

For the second time, Peeves released Harry's cock. This time, his left hand, which had been kneading his balls the whole time, took the place of Peeves' hand to slowly jerk himself off. Harry's right hand pulled out of his ass, leaving him feeling strangely empty. Immediately, Peeves' pushed two fingers into Harry's ass, followed by a third and fourth. The liquid that dripped from Peeves' skin tingled against his own, adding to the pleasure Harry was feeling. With every thrust of his fingers, Harry felt his hole loosen some more, as if it were asked Peeves' to put more of himself inside. Part of Harry's mind logically told him that he wasn't sure how much more he could take, but the rest of it was overtaken by the pleasure and just wanted more. 

Peeves obliged. When he felt Harry was ready, he squeezed his fingers around his thumb, and slowly pushed his whole hand into Harry. Harry felt a moment of pleasure and pain as his hole was stretched beyond what he thought possible, before Peeves' whole hand was inside him and his asshole was wrapped around the poltergeist's wrist. Peeves wiggled his fingers inside of Harry, sending tiny bolts of pleasure throughout the Gryffindor. Then, Peeves pressed against a bundle of nerves inside him, sending a wave of pleasure coursing through him. Harry gasped, and felt his cock jump in his hand. Learning from Harry's response, Peeves continued pressing against that spot deep inside of Harry. All Harry could do was lie on the floor.

Sensing that Harry was close to cumming, Peeves took control of the Gryffindor once more. Harry's legs raised in the air, bending him over himself. Luckily, Harry was fit and flexible from playing Quidditch, so he wasn't in any discomfort as his knees landed on either side of his head. However, he had to release his cock so that he could use both his hands to steady himself. Now, Harry was staring directly at his own cock, which was twitching as it was on the verge of releasing his seed. Out of the corner of his eyes Harry could also see Peeves' blue arm sticking out from his ass, moving in time to the movement of Peeves' fingers inside him.

Finally, Peeves pressed down on the sensitive spot inside Harry's ass, without releasing the pressure. Harry's feeling of pleasure overcame him and he was aware of very little else.

" _Cum!_ " Harry heard Peeves scream in his own voice. 

It was like a command. Harry's orgasm ripped through him. His vision went dark, and for a second he wasn't aware what was going on. Since Harry's cock was directly above his face, most of the cum landed on him. Also, due to the pleasure running through him – or due to a sneaky intervention from Peeves – Harry's mouth was hanging open, so some of his cum made its way into his mouth before he could close it. It tasted strange but not altogether bad.

Harry lay back on the ground of the store room in post-orgasmic bliss. He heard a small pop when Peeves' hand left his ass, and then a strange dizziness as the poltergeist released his hold on Harry. The Gryffindor only heard a quiet chuckle as Peeves melted into the air.

A few minutes later, Harry was coherent enough to notice his surroundings again. He lay in a small pool of the glowing liquid that had come from Peeves. He remembered how much more intense that liquid had made him feel, and decided to take some with him. Looking around, Harry found a medium-sized jar on one of the shelves. Carefully, he scooped up the liquid until it filled the jar. It tingled on his fingers, reminding him of the pleasure he had felt in his hole. Reaching back, Harry felt that his hole had returned to its normal size and hadn't been affected by what had happened. Harry smiled to himself as he imagined all the fun that he could have in the future.


	4. The Common Room

Harry glanced at his watch as he hurried down the deserted corridor. It was now approaching midnight. It was much later than he'd expected to get back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry hoped that it would mean that the Common Room would be deserted.

When Harry arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait a minute later, he found her completely drunk. She slumped in a chair with at least six empty bottles rolling around beneath it. As Harry approached, she blearily opened an eye, then closed it again. 

"Who is it?" she slurred. "No, actually", she added, "I don't want to know. Just tell me the password and let me go back to sleep!"

" _Andromeda_ ", Harry said, sighing in relief as the portrait swung open.

At the end of the short corridor leading to the Common Room, Harry saw, to his surprise, a bright glow of lights. The Common Room was charmed so that the lights would go off and the fire would die when the last person left the room at night. If the lights were on now, this meant that someone was still up. Harry hoped that he would be able to sneak through the room without notice. Quietly, he tiptoed to the Common Room and looked inside. It was empty. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and stepped inside.

"Harry!" said a voice from one side.

Harry jumped in fright. He spun around, his wand in his hand without realising it. 

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you", came the voice again from behind a couch. 

Harry wanted over to the couch and stared down at Fred and George Weasley. The twins were kneeling on the floor, gazing up at Harry with mischievous looks in their eyes. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked when he had gotten over his shock at seeing them. "How did you get in?"

"The second question is the easier one to answer", Fred explained. "We came in through Hogsmeade. It wasn't hard to get through the castle, and you would have seen the state the Fat Lady's in at the moment. I doubt if she'll remember anything tomorrow morning."

"As for the first question", George continued, picking up seamlessly from his brother, "we're here to pick up something that we forgot here when we left abruptly last year."

He stood and tapped the bust of Godric Gryffindor on top of the fireplace. It slid silently to the side, revealing a small, dark space. 

"You just need to tap the bust and say 'Godric Gryffindor' to open it", Fred explained. "We found it in our fourth year after a bit of experimentation went wrong."

George reached into the hole and grabbed a small object from within. Before Harry could see what the object was, George had tucked it into his robes. He tapped the bust again, and when it had returned to its correct place, he turned to Harry.

"What are you wearing?" George asked, properly taking in Harry's attire for the first time. "Why do you have any pants on?"

"He doesn't have any underwear on either", Fred said from beneath Harry.

Harry stepped away and tried to use his hands to cover himself.

"It's a long story", he began. "I had a few incidents on my way up from the Quidditch pitch."

"Unfortunately, I don't think we have time for the whole story", Fred said, standing up. "We should leave before anyone sees us."

"Though while we're here", George said, smirking at his brother, "we could give our thanks yet again to Harry for bankrolling our business."

"That's a great idea, George", Fred agreed. "If we're quick, we should be able to fit something in."

The twins stalked towards Harry, both grinning mischievous smiles. Harry stepped backwards, but his back hit the wall. The look on Fred and George's faces spelled trouble; Harry only hoped that it wouldn't be too bad for him. 

Fred reached out to caress Harry's cheek, while George slid a hand beneath Harry's shirt and stroked his chest. Harry's breathing grew shallower and he felt heat begin to pool at his groin.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Harry stuttered. 

"Just giving you another part of our thanks", Fred said. 

"Though I don't think we'll ever be even", George added.

Together, they removed Harry's shirt, leaving him naked. Harry put up a token resistance, but the feeling of their hands on his skin felt too good to combat. He watched as Fred and George undressed each other until they were as naked as he was. Harry let his eyes rove over the twins' bodies. With the exception of the exact positions of their freckles, Fred and George were identical. Gazing down their bodies, Harry saw that even their cocks were identical – around six inches long and curving slightly to the left.

Seeing the direction of Harry's gaze, Fred and George smiled and stepped closer to Harry. Their hands roamed around Harry's body, exploring every bit of skin. Fred stepped behind Harry and pressed himself against his body. Harry could feel the heat of Fred's hard cock against his back. Fred's hands circled Harry's torso, pressing against his muscles and pinching at his nipples. Fred leaned down and placed a tender kiss at the place when Harry's shoulder met his neck.

At the same time, George dropped to his knees in front of Harry and lined up Harry's cock with his mouth. Sticking out his tongue, George ran it down the length of Harry's cock, drawing out a moan from him. Taking this as an invitation, George took the head into his mouth, gently sucking at it. Slowly, George took more and more of Harry's cock into his mouth. Harry could feel when his cock reached the back of George's mouth, but George didn't gag, and took Harry's whole length into his throat. He waited for a second, letting his throat get used to the intrusion, then slid Harry cock back out of his mouth.

As George began to deep throat Harry again, Fred knelt behind Harry and spread his ass cheeks. For a moment, Harry felt cool air on his hole; then the warm and wet sensation of Fred's tongue touched his skin. Harry relaxed his muscles, allowing Fred entry into his ass. Fred pressed his face against Harry's ass, trying to get as much of his tongue inside him as possible. Harry closed his eyes, focusing his attention on Fred and George's ministrations. For a few minutes, Harry was only aware of being sandwiched between the twins and the pleasure they gave him. Both Fred and George's mouths felt amazing

Suddenly, the twins pulled away and stood up. Harry opened his eyes as they pressed themselves against him. George kissed his mouth, and Harry opened his own to let George's tongue in. Fred leaned in and nibbled at Harry's ear.

"Harry", he whispered, desire obvious in his tone, "we want to fuck you."

Harry nodded vigorously, completely in agreement.

"I don't know if I'll be able to fit you in", he added as his brain tried to catch up.

"Don't worry", Fred said. "We've got the perfect spell."

He stepped away and rummaged through the clothes until he found his wand. Returning to Harry, Fred tapped Harry's abdomen three times. A cool sensation swept through Harry's gut. He felt his hole relax more than he thought possible.

"You'll be able to handle anything", Fred murmured.

Taking one hand each, Fred and George led Harry to one of the couches. Fred waved his wand again, and a buzzing filled Harry's ears.

"A noise shield", George explained. "We can make as much noise as we want now."

Fred positioned Harry on his hands and knees on the couch. George knelt behind Harry and pressed his cock to Harry's hole. It slid in easily, lubricated by Fred's spell. Harry only felt pleasure as George pressed inside him. Gently, George began to move, slowly thrusting in and out of Harry. Fred reached below Harry, and took hold of Harry's cock, jerking him off in time with his brother's thrusts. Harry moaned loudly as George's cock pressed a bundle of nerves inside him, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

"You're doing a great job", Fred said. "But can I have a turn?"

Nodding, George pulled out of Harry. and Fred took his place. Harry sat up on his knees, letting George lie in front of him on the couch and suck his cock. Harry thrust himself backwards, forcing more of Fred's cock inside of him. This felt really good, but he thought that it could be even better. 

"I'd like to have both of you inside me", Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Fred and George asked simultaneously. 

"I want you both to fuck me at the same time", Harry explained, barely appreciating his own daring. 

He could see the twins staring at each other over his shoulder, having a silent conversation with each other. Then, George shrugged.

"If you're sure", he said.

Harry just nodded in reply.

Fred lay down on the couch on his back. Holding Fred's cock, Harry lowered himself onto it. Then he lay down on Fred's stomach. As George's cock pressed against Harry's entrance, Fred's arms circled Harry protectively. George pushed, and his cock entered Harry. Harry let out a long loud moan. The twins paused, waiting for Harry to adjust, and only when Harry nodded to them, George continued to push his cock into Harry.

Soon, both Fred and George's cocks were fully within Harry. Harry had never felt more full nor more filled with pleasure before. This pleasure only grew as Fred slowly pulled his cock back. When he pushed back inside, George pulled his cock out. Carefully, the twins began to fuck in tandem. They moved faster and faster as Harry grew used to them inside him.

Suddenly, Harry let out a loud moan. The pleasure had reached a tipping point. His cock, sandwiched between his body and Fred's, spasmed and released his seed. Harry's hole squeezed around Fred and George's cocks as he came. The twins both thrust deeply into Harry and came together. George collapsed onto Harry and Fred, exhausted.

After a few minutes, George pulled his softened cock out of Harry's ass.

"That was bloody brilliant", he breathed.

Carefully, George pulled Harry off Fred and lay him on the couch, letting his brother out. Thanks to Fred's spell, Harry's hole looked no different than usual, though the twins' mixed seed was seeping out. 

"We should go", said Fred. "We don't want to be caught here."

"But come to our shop any time if you want to do more of that", George added. "We still owe you for helping us buy it."

"I will", Harry promised, finally sitting up.

After seeing the twins off, Harry opened the bust of Godric Gryffindor, as the twins had shown him. Inside the gap, he placed the jar of ectoplasm he had got from Peeves. It would be a good place to hide it until he needed it. Then, Harry turned his thoughts to his bed, waiting at the top of the stairs.


	5. The Shower

Wearily, Harry climbed the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories. Rather than go to bed, Harry decided that he wanted to wash the sweat and who knew what else off him. Climbing to the top of the spiral staircase, Harry pushed open the door to the boys' bathroom.

The bathroom was composed of three rooms – a large, circular entrance room filled with sinks and mirrors, with personal lockers lining one wall; a smaller room to the right with a number of toilet stalls; and a medium-sized room to his left with a shared shower space. Harry walked over to his locker and took out some soap. He then slipped out of Cormac's shirt and dropped into a large wicker basket for washing. Hopefully, it would just end up back with Cormac.

Harry walked into the shower room. It was filled with steam, so much so that Harry couldn't see more than a few centimetres in front of him. However, he could clearly hear the moaning that was echoing through the room. 

"Hello?" Harry asked as he stepped into the steam.

He got no reply. Shrugging, Harry walked over to where he knew the nearest showerhead would be. Holding his wand up, Harry decided the correct incantation and hot water spilled from the ceiling. Placing his wand and soap in the holders on the wall, Harry stepped under the stream. He hoped his second shower of the night would be less eventful.

Slowly, eddies of steam moved around the room, giving Harry a clearer view of his surroundings. He could now see a silhouette of a person standing under the showerhead next to him. As the steam moved away from him, Harry began to make out a familiar person.

"Ron?" he said in surprise. "This is late to be having a shower."

"I could say the same thing to you", Ron Weasley muttered.

Harry blushed as he remembered the reasons that he needed a second shower. When the steam finally cleared from their area, Harry realised that Ron too was blushing, his face turned to the same colour as his hair. Harry quickly appraised Ron and saw to his embarrassment that Ron's cock was hard. Harry remembered the moans from earlier and blushed even harder.

"Sorry for disturbing you", he said.

Ron's shoulders slumped as he realised that Harry had guessed what he was doing. He sighed. One hand reached down to cover himself, but it couldn't hide the monster that Ron was sporting. The sight of Ron's hard cock peeking from behind his hand made Harry's own member twitch in excitement.

"I guess you know my secret now", Ron said resignedly.

"Secret?" Harry asked in surprise. "There's nothing wrong with jerking off!"

Ron's face brightened slightly, as if he realised that Harry hadn't guessed everything Slowly, he sidled backwards without turning. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What's going on, Ron?" he asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

Ron's eyes darted around the room, trying to look at anything except into Harry's face. Finally, they caught sight of Harry's half-hard cock and stayed there for a long moment. Regaining confidence, Ron looked into Harry's eyes.

"Alright, I'll show you my secret."

Reaching behind him, Ron fidgeted with something. His eyes momentarily fluttered closed and a soft moan escaped his lips. Harry's cock hardened fully at the sound. When Ron extended his hand to Harry, Harry could see what Ron had taken from behind him – it was a dildo, and Harry was sure that it had just been inside his best friend.

"Ah", Harry said, unsure the best way to respond. 

Ron's face shuttered, as if he expected Harry to yell at him. To try to break the newly formed ice, Harry took the dildo from Ron's hand. As their fingers touched, a spark jumped between them. Harry inspected the object in more detail. It was a purple dildo, with both shaft and balls. It wasn't as look as Harry's erect cock, but girthier. He looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"You can fit this into yourself?" Harry asked incredulously.

Ron nodded sheepishly, but didn't speak.

"I don't believe you!"

A spark of life returned to Ron's eyes. He looked insulted.

"I'll show you", he said.

Snatching the dildo from Harry, Ron turned so that his ass was facing his friend. Using one hand to lean against the wall, Ron lined up the dildo with his hole and slowly pushed inside. A long, loud moan, like the one Harry had heard when he entered the room, escaped from Ron's lips. Harry stepped closer until he was only a few centimetres from Ron. So caught up in the sensations, Ron didn't notice Harry's proximity. Slowly, Harry placed his hand over Ron's. The redhead froze momentarily, but when Harry began to push the dildo deeper, he moved his hand away, using it to steady himself better.

Harry pressed himself against Ron's side, using one hand to slowly fuck Ron with the dildo while the other reached down to caress his friend's cock. Ron seemed to be in total bliss. His head was pressed against his arms against the wall and his moans were coming faster and louder. Harry leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Ron's ear. He lightly bit at Ron's earlobe, then whispered inside.

"Do you want to try the real thing?"

Ron nodded vigorously. He turned to look at Harry, his eyes filled with lust. Then his gaze dropped to Harry's cock. He gulped as he looked at Harry's size.

"Don't worry", Harry reassured him, "I'll prepare you first."

Harry took the dildo out of Ron and let it fall to the ground. He stepped back to his own showerhead and grabbed his wand. Returning to Ron, Harry tapped his friend's abdomen, using the same spell the twins had recently used on him. Ron gasped as the spell took hold and his hungry eyes met Harry's. 

"Go on", he said hoarsely, his voice full of lust.

Harry positioned himself at Ron's entrance and slowly pressed inside. Due to preparation by the dildo, Ron's hole wasn't as tight as Harry expected; he was able to slide most of the way inside without trouble.

"Is all of you in yet?" Ron gasped.

"Not yet. Another few centimetres to go."

"You're so much longer than what I'm used to!"

Ron let out a low moan. He leant back into Harry, helping his friend fully enter him. Harry began to slowly pump his hips, giving Ron time to get used to the movements. At the same time, his hands wandered Ron's body. One reached down to play with Ron's balls, while the other reached up to pinch Ron's nipples. Ron turned his head, catching Harry's mouth with his own. Their kiss was long and tender.

Harry began to move faster, his cock sliding in and out of Ron's hole more easily. One hand was now wrapped around Ron's cock, slowly stroking it in time with his thrusts. One of Ron's hands reached down to play with his balls. The other reached back and tangled in Harry's hair, pulling his face towards his own.

Ron couldn't last under this stimulation for long. He had already begun before Harry had come in, and the feeling and knowledge of his friend inside him only added to the pleasure. Finally, Ron let out a moan and came, spilling his seed on the floor. Harry continued thrusting into Ron for a few more seconds, but the spasms of Ron's hole as he came tipped Harry over the edge too. Pulling out of his friend, Harry jerked his cock a couple of times and came on Ron's ass.

Ron turned and kissed Harry passionately.

"We have to do this again!" he exclaimed.

"Definitely", Harry agreed.

They spent the next few minutes cleaning themselves, kissing all the while. Then, turning off the shower, they returned to their lockers. After drying himself, Ron got dressed in pyjamas. Harry though, just wrapped his towel around his waist. Ron raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"I had some problems on the way back from the Quidditch pitch", Harry said. "I'll tell you about them tomorrow. But now—" he yawned mightily, "—I want to go to bed."


	6. The Dormitory

The dormitory was dark when Harry and Ron finally entered it. Closing the door behind them, they stole one last kiss, then tiptoed to their beds. Harry had just pulled back the curtain to his four-poster bed when he heard a strange sound in the dark. He turned, catching the silhouette of Ron straightening on the other side of the room. They both stood in silence, their wands in their hands, waiting. The sound came again. It sounded like a whimper, muffled in an attempt not to rouse suspicions. Sneakily, both Harry and Ron tiptoed across the room to where the sound had come from. The whimper came a third time. Now they could pinpoint it to another of the four-poster beds – Seamus' bed. Now, Harry and Ron's eyes had adjusted to the dark. Harry signalled to Ron to open the curtains at his command. They waited for the whimper to come again, then Harry raised his wand. As Ron slid the curtain aside, Harry whispered, "Lumos!"

His wand lit up the scene before him. Seamus Finnigan was sitting on his bed, but he wasn't alone. Dean Thomas sat beside him. Both Gryffindors were staring at Harry and Ron like deer caught in headlights – a mix of fear and panic. They hadn't even moved their hands from the other's cock.

"What do we have here?" Harry whispered.

His voice broke the spell. Both Seamus and Dean jumped apart as if the other was a raging fire. At the same time, they fumbled with their pyjamas, trying to cover themselves up again.

"I... we...", Seamus stuttered.

"We can explain!" Dean finished.

Harry and Ron shared a quick glance and smiled together.

"I'm not sure if you really need to explain anything", Ron said. "I thought it was quite clear what you were doing."

"Dean has a sore leg and I offered to massage it", Seamus babbled.

"I think you might have missed his leg and massaged something else by mistake", Harry retorted.

Both Seamus and Dean blushed.

"It's alright", Harry continued. "We're all men here. We know how it works."

If anything, Seamus and Dean's blushes grew deeper.

"If you need a massage", Ron said, winking Seamus and Dean, "I'm sure we can help. Harry gives great massages!"

Both Seamus and Dean turned to stare at Harry. They seemed overwhelmed. Harry thought that they needed something to push them out of their stunned silence. Harry knelt on the ground beside the bed and placed a hand on each of Seamus' knees. Seamus started and for a moment it seemed like he was going to pull away, but Harry reached forward and grasped Seamus' cock with his hand. Slowly Harry stroked Seamus' member, drawing a moan from him.

Dean was staring at Harry and Seamus. It was clear that he was enjoying the sight as his cock was twitching. Ron put a hand on Dean's shoulder, drawing his attention. Ron didn't say a word, only raised an eyebrow. Dean nodded vigorously in response. Like Harry, Ron knelt on the ground and began to stroke Dean's cock.

After a few minutes, Harry decided he wanted more. Seamus' cock was thick and juicy, and he wanted to know what it tasted like. Leaning forward, Harry took the head of Seamus' cock into his mouth. Seamus' eyes flew open and he stared down at Harry as Harry took more and more of his cock into his mouth. Beside him, Dean was still staring fixedly at Seamus and Harry. When Harry began to suck Seamus' cock, he let out an involuntary gasp of surprise. This drew Ron's attention. Following Harry's lead, Ron began to suck Dean's cock.

"This is amazing!" Seamus whispered, turning to look at Dean. "Why haven't we tried this before?"

Dean shrugged. It seemed like he was incapable of speaking. His hands were scrunched in the sheets of the bed, and he kept on glancing at Ron as the redhead bobbed up and down on his cock.

For a time, there was silence. Both Harry and Ron were sucking slowly, aiming to keep Seamus and Dean from cumming for as long as possible. Every few minutes, one of Harry or Ron would pull off their respective cocks and slowly jerk it until Seamus or Dean weren't as close to the edge. Seamus and Dean had begun to kiss, their lips pressed tightly together.

The silence was finally interrupted by a gasp.

"What's going on here?" came a voice from the other end of the room.

All four boys looked up. Neville Longbottom stood awkwardly on the edge of the wandlight, staring.

"Come and join us!" Seamus said, springing up.

His hard cock glistened in the light as it jumped up and down. Seamus grabbed Neville's sleeve and dragged him to the bed.

"Harry gives the best blowjobs", he added.

"Not that you have a lot of other experience to compare it to", Ron muttered under his breath.

Neville's eyes flicked from Seamus to Harry, then swivelled to Dean and Ron.

"I-- I don't know", he stuttered.

"Nonsense!" Seamus retorted.

Pushing away Neville's hands, Seamus pulled down the bottom of his flannel pyjamas. Immediately, Harry gripped Neville's hardening cock as it flopped out. He leaned down, and took Neville's cock into his mouth. Neville let out a loud squeak, but Harry felt his cock growing rapidly in his mouth. As Harry continued to suck, Neville leant back against the headboard.

Dean and Ron had resumed their activities. Seamus had joined them, kissing Dean's mouth while his hands explored his chest. When Ron next resurfaced, he noticed Harry's ass sticking into their air close by. He nudged Seamus and pointed. For a moment Seamus didn't understand, but after a lewd gesture by Ron, Seamus moved to Harry. 

Pulling apart Harry's ass cheeks, Seamus watched as Harry's hole twitched in the light. Carefully, he placed a finger on Harry's hole and pushed. It slid in easily. Harry moaned around Neville's cock as Seamus slid his finger in and out of Harry's ass. Soon he added a second finger, opening Harry up. After a few minutes, Seamus took his fingers out of Harry and placed his mouth at Harry's hole. His tongue pushed into the Seeker as Seamus spread Harry's ass wider.

All this time, Dean had his eyes glued on Seamus' activities with regular glances at Ron. Ron noticed the focus of Dean's attention and pulled off his cock. Climbing onto the bed, Ron circled his arms around Dean's torso, his fingertips exploring every corner and crevice of his body. His mouth rested beside Dean's ear, gently nibbling at it.

"Do you want to fuck him?" Ron whispered, his hand reaching down to stroke Dean's hard cock.

"Yes!" Dean whispered, nodding vigorously. 

Smiling, Ron pulled Seamus away from Harry. He then took his wand and tapped Harry's lower back, casting the spell that Harry had taught him so recently, and led Dean so he was positioned directly behind his best friend.

All this while, Harry had been sucking Neville's cock. Despite Neville's shyness and clear confusion as to what was happening and what he should be doing, his cock was very hard. As Harry took it into his mouth, Neville's hands tangled in Harry's hair, guiding Harry's mouth onto his cock. The moans that came from Neville's were louder than Harry expected and added to his enjoyment. He felt Seamus' fingers and then his tongue into his ass, and pressed back, eager for more. When Seamus left and his insides filled with the cool sensation that he was getting used to, Harry pulled himself off Neville's cock and looked over his shoulder. Seeing Ron guiding Dean to fuck his ass, Harry bit his lip in anticipation. As Dean's cock finally pressed inside, Harry pushed back, trying to get as much of the cock inside him as he could. His head rested in Neville's lap, Neville's hard cock lying forgotten beside his face as he moaned.

At first Dean was hesitant. Harry's ass was warm and tight around his cock, but he didn't know what he should do. Slowly, being guided by Ron's hand on his lower back and Harry's ass pushed from in front, Dean thrust in so that he was completely sheathed within Harry. Gaining more confidence, Dean began to thrust in and out of Harry of his own accord, eliciting a low moan each time he thrust in.

All this time Neville was watching the action. It was making his hornier with each thrust and he wanted to get involved. Gently taking Harry's chin in one hand, he raised it so the head of his cock was at Harry's lips. Harry took the hint immediately and resumed sucking Neville's cock.

Seamus was at the other side of the bed, jerking off while watching the fun. When Ron released Dean to fuck Harry alone, he scooted back so sit beside Seamus. They kissed briefly, then resumed watching.

"I'd love to feel that", Seamus moaned.

Taking his wand again, Ron now tapped his own abdomen. Then he got up and positioned himself over Seamus' lap. For a moment, Seamus didn't understand what Ron was doing, but as Ron lowered himself down, Seamus positioned his cock so that it slid into Ron's ass. Raising himself slightly from Seamus' lap, Ron stared at the threesome in front of him, his cock stiffening even more at the sight. Seamus began to thrust up into Ron, slowly at first but faster when Ron didn't complain, only moaned. His arms circled Ron's chest, one playing with Ron's nipples while the other began to jerk off Ron's cock.

For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the slap of skin against skin, the slurping of Harry's mouth of Neville's cock and frequent moans from all the boys. From across the bed, Seamus caught Neville's eye and winked. Neville grinned timidly in response. He was staring avidly at Ron, his head flung back on Seamus' shoulder, his moans testament to the pleasure he was feeling.

"Do you want to have a go?" Seamus called.

Neville nodded. Extracting himself from Harry, Neville crossed the bed so that he was kneeling in front of Seamus and Ron. Ron looked up at Neville. Taking Neville's cheek in one hand, Ron kissed Neville. Ron got off of Seamus and went on all fours. Neville knelt behind Ron and pushed himself into the redhead. Ron moaned as Neville began to fuck him.

Seamus moved to kneel behind Dean. Dean turned and kissed his best friend while Seamus teased Dean's nipples. Harry turned and watched them kissing. Getting their attention, Harry smiled at them both.

"I want some more!" he said.

Seamus and Dean stared at Harry without comprehending.

"I want both of you inside me", Harry clarified.

"Ok", Dean replied nervously. "How do we do this?"

"Let me guide you", Harry said.

He positioned Dean lying flat on the bed, and lowered himself onto his cock. Then, Harry raised his legs, exposing his ass for Seamus. Slowly and carefully, constantly checking that Harry was alright, Seamus pushed inside him. For the second time that night, Harry was filled more than he thought possible, but again, it felt amazing. His head flung back, he could see Ron above him, his eyes half-shut in the pleasure of Neville driving his cock into him. Reaching up, Harry drew Ron down into a kiss, their moans mingling together in their mouths.

Since they had been stimulated for over half an hour, all five Gryffindors were close to cumming. Finally, they all disentangled themselves. Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville stood in the centre of the dormitory, with Harry on the floor between them. All five were jerking their cocks. Neville came first, his cum landing on Harry's face and in his half-open mouth. Nearly immediately, Harry came himself, his own seed coating his lower abdomen. Dean and Seamus came at almost the exact same time, their seed criss-crossing Harry's face. Ron lasted another minute, leaning in so most of his cum entered Harry's mouth, and only a small amount dripped onto Harry's face. Harry swallowed his friends' seed, licking his lips to get more of the taste. Then there was only heavy breathing as everyone recovered.

When everyone had cleaned themselves up and was lying in their beds, Harry thought over his evening. It had definitely been one of the more eventful ones. He had learnt he had some skills that he didn't realise he had before and he had had some fun experiences that he was sure to follow up on. Harry wondered what tomorrow would bring for him.


	7. Epilogue: The Next Morning

Harry felt a cool breeze caress his skin. His eyes were still tight shut, trying to avoid waking. It was a Sunday and Harry had no plans, though he was sure that Hermione would rope him into doing some work. His mind wandered to his adventures of the night before and the sensations that he had experienced. He could see it all in his mind's eye – Malfoy's satisfied smirk, Fred and George's eyes filled with passion, and his roommates naked and towering above him. Another breeze swept across Harry's body, coiling around his muscles. Harry could feel his cock begin to harden as his thoughts became more lewd. He almost wished that one of his friends would see him and give him the pleasure he wanted, but Harry could tell from the light that it was already late in the morning and his roommates would have been awake long before. Small gusts of air blew along his cock, making Harry even harder as he imagined Ron's mouth only inches away from his member. He opened his legs to give his ass some space and immediately a breeze pushed at his hole.

It was only then that Harry realised that something wasn't right. He had closed the curtains of his four-poster bed before he had gone to sleep, so there was no way he should have been able to see the light nor feel any air. Slowly, Harry opened his eyes, squinting into the sun's glare. The silhouette of a man stood above his bed. Harry raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed them. When he looked again, he could see more clearly. Cormac stood beside Harry's bed, his wand raised and a smug grin plastered on his face.

"Well", Cormac said, a note of laughter in his voice. "I came to return your clothes, but I guess I found something else instead."

Harry glanced at the pile of clothes beside him on the bed. He recognised them all – casual clothes, Quidditch robes, a towel; they were all his. Harry realised what had happened the night before. Cormac had taken his clothes when he had confronted Harry in the Quidditch locker room. Evidently, Cormac had wanted his old position of Keeper back, but when he realised Harry wasn't going to change his mind, Cormac had settled for a blowjob instead. 

Cormac twitched his wand. Immediately a gust of wind more forceful than the last slipped between his legs and pushed at his hole. Harry moaned in pleasure as he felt his hole twitch and his cock grow harder.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, his mind still fuzzy from sleep.

"Nothing", Cormac said, feigning innocence. "Just playing with some breezes."

His wand moved again and a fresh breeze pushed at Harry's ass hole. Harry moaned again. 

"I overheard some interesting conversations during breakfast today", Cormac continued, as if a naked boy wasn't writhing in pleasure beside him. "It sounded like you got a bit busy after I left you yesterday. I thought I should check those stories out and from what I see, they're all true."

Cormac's grin was predatory, though he made no attempt to move from where he stood. With the next wave of his wand, a breeze coiled around Harry's cock, sliding up and down until it dissipated. Harry desperately wanted to reach down and jerk off, but he didn't want to do it in front of Cormac.

"Go away, McLaggen", Harry moaned, closing his eyes.

Immediately, the breezes died.

"Ok", Cormac said simply. "But I can make you feel good, as you can see." He paused for a breath. "And I can give you even more, if you want."

Harry opened his eyes. He looked at Cormac, standing nonchalantly beside the bed. His eyes roved up and down Cormac's body, finally settling on the prominent bulge at Cormac's groin. Harry's mind immediately went back to the previous night and he could almost taste Cormac's cock on his tongue. 

"I see that you remember your friend down there", Cormac chuckled.

He watched Harry's face go red with embarrassment and grinned.

"Well?" Cormac asked. "Do you want my... assistance... or not?"

Harry thought for a moment, but it was fleeting. The breezes that Cormac had summoned had made him horny and he craved pleasure. He nodded.

"Please", Harry whispered, his voice cracking.

Immediately the breezes returned, flowing over his torso, coiling around his cock and pressing at his hole. Harry heard the rustle of clothes as Cormac undressed and felt the shift of the mattress as Cormac got on the bed at his feet. His eyes had closed again and he was living only for the pleasure. 

Cormac lifted up Harry's legs, and the Seeker pulled them apart to give Cormac better access. Harry expected Cormac to thrust into him directly, but he was surprised by the feeling of a warm tongue pressing into his hole. Harry's eyes flew open. Cormac's face was pressed between his legs, pushing forward to give Harry a more thorough rimming. Harry had no idea if Cormac had done this before, but based on the way that Cormac's tongue made him feel, Harry guessed that Cormac had.

Finally, Cormac pulled away and Harry knew it was time for the big event. As Cormac lined his cock up with Harry's hole, his eyes looked over Harry's body, taking in Harry's form.

"You're definitely looser than I thought", Cormac growled as he thrust slowly inside. "You must've been a very bad boy last night."

He grinned as Harry's body twitched around his cock.

"How does that feel?" Cormac asked.

"Brilliant", Harry breathed.

His hand snaked down to his cock and he slowly began to jerk off as Cormac's thrusts grew in speed and intensity. Harry moaned loudly as each thrust pressed against a bundle of nerves deep inside him. His legs circled Cormac's torso, pushing the older boy deeper inside him with each thrust. Soon, Harry could feel Cormac reaching his climax.

"Cum inside me", Harry breathed.

It was like those words were a spell. Cormac let out a loud shout thrust his cock deeper. Harry could feel his insides being coated with Cormac's seed.

When Cormac was done, he reached down and took Harry's cock in one hand and his balls in the other. He managed Harry's balls as he jerked him off until Harry came on his own chest. There was a moment of stillness, then Cormac pulled his softening cock out of Harry's ass. Picking up his wand, he cleaned them both up and then quickly dressed.

"Let's do this again", Harry said as Cormac was buckling his belt.

Harry hasn't moved from his bed. He still lay naked on the sheets, his cock now soft.

"Really?" Cormac asked. "I'd love to!"

As Cormac hurried away, Harry smiled to himself. He was sure that he'd have many more fun adventures with Cormac.


	8. Epilogue: The Rendezvous

Harry shifted nervously under his Invisibility Cloak. In the dim light, he read the scrunched note in his hand yet again. The note hadn't been signed. It had appeared mysteriously inside his Potions textbook at the end of the class. Harry, however, was confident in who had sent it; he recognised Malfoy's slanted handwriting. So, he had followed its instructions, coming down to the dungeons and lurking invisibly in the corridor between the stairway that led to the Potions classroom and the Slytherin Common Room.

However, it was already a quarter past eight and Malfoy hadn't arrived yet. He was late. Harry was thinking of leaving, when the blank stretch of wall beside him shimmered and a door appeared. Harry held his breath as the door creaked open and someone stepped outside. To Harry's annoyance, it wasn't Malfoy – it was Blaise Zabini, another one of their Slytherin year mates. The door swung shut behind Zabini, vanishing again to disguise the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. To Harry's horror, Zabini didn't go anywhere; rather he leant against the wall on the other side of the blank wall where the door had been from Harry. The corridor was narrow, so Harry wasn't sure if he could successfully sneak past Zabini and back to the upper parts of the castle without alerting the Slytherin to his presence.

Zabini leant casually against the wall, his eyes half-closed. Harry suspected that despite this, Zabini was ready for anything to happen and would catch him if he gave himself away. After a minute, to Harry's surprise, Zabini spoke.

"I know you're there", he said in a low voice.

Harry forced himself to remain still as Zabini opened his eyes fully and scanned the corridor. Harry felt a tingle on his skin as Zabini's eyes lingered for just too long on where Harry was standing.

"I can always feel if someone is loitering outside the door", Zabini continued. "You've obviously got a high quality Invisibility Cloak or cast a strong Disillusionment Charm, but I always have a sense about things like this."

Zabini turned his head again, and this time he stared directly at Harry's location. Harry held his breath as Zabini's eyes seemed to look through the Invisibility Cloak. Zabini took a step towards him and Harry took a cautious step back. When Zabini stood in the exact spot Harry had been standing, he knelt down and picked up a scrap of parchment from the floor. Harry realised that this was the note he had been holding; he had dropped it when Zabini had exited the Common Room. He held his breath as Zabini stared at it.

"'Meet me in the dungeons. 8pm. Don't be late'", Zabini read with a frown.

He glanced at his watch, then back at the note.

"Interesting", he muttered, his frown deepening.

The door to the Slytherin Common Room opened a second time. This time it was Malfoy who stepped out. He stared at Zabini, who stared back at him.

"Can you explain this?" Zabini hissed, thrusting the note into his hand.

Malfoy gave it a cursory look, then glanced around the seemingly deserted corridor.

"What are you up to, Draco?" Zabini asked.

"Let's go back to our dorm", Malfoy replied. "I'll explain there."

Nodding stiffly, Zabini stepped back inside the Slytherin Common Room. Malfoy held the door open for longer. Harry knew what Malfoy wanted, but he didn't know if he dared. After a moment's hesitation, however, Harry stepped inside. He walked down the short corridor and into the large Slytherin Common Room, shining eerily in the glow from the lake above and around them. Harry stepped to the side, letting Malfoy lead as they followed Zabini through a dark corridor on the other side of the Common Room, down a flight of stairs, and into a room near the end of the corridor. Harry managed to slip in just before Malfoy closed the door behind him. The room was similar to the dormitories in Gryffindor Tower, with a few notable exceptions. This Slytherin dormitory was much smaller and only had two beds, clearly belonging to Malfoy and Zabini. The windows, rather than overlooking the Hogwarts grounds and the Forbidden Forest, gave a view of the Great Lake. Harry saw a school of fish and the end of a tentacle cross the window as he watched. From the ceiling, silver lanterns hung, illuminating the room in a cold glow.

"Well?" Zabini asked.

He stood in the middle of the room, his arms crossed across his chest, frowning disapprovingly.

"That note was in your handwriting", Zabini prompted.

"Ah", Malfoy said, hesitating. "Well..."

To Harry's surprise, he saw that Malfoy was blushing. Before their encounter in the Forbidden Forest, he had never imagined Malfoy having emotions other than contempt or sarcasm, so he was surprised to see Malfoy so embarrassed.

"Spit it out", Zabini said unapologetically.

"A few weeks ago, I had an encounter with Potter in the Forbidden Forest", Malfoy began.

He continued to explain their encounter. Harry watched as Zabini's face went from suspicious to incredulous to amused. When Malfoy had finished, Zabini smirked.

"So, you decided to invite Potter round for another go", Zabini said. "It's a shame that he didn't want around for you to arrive."

"Actually, I believe he did", Malfoy said, as Zabini raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "In fact, if I'm right in my guess, Potter is in this room at the moment."

Zabini spun around in surprise, but there wasn't anyone else apparent in the room other than himself and Malfoy. Harry decided that now was the time to reveal himself. He slipped the Invisibility Cloak off himself and let it drop to the floor. When Zabini's eyes scanned the room for a second time, they immediately found Harry standing beside the door. Immediately, Zabini had his wand out, pointing at Harry's face. Harry slowly raised his hands, showing that his wand was still sheathed. Malfoy stepped forward and pushed at Zabini's wand arm until it lowered to the floor.

"Potter's not here for any nefarious purpose, Blaise", Malfoy explained quietly. "If he was, he definitely wouldn't reveal himself to us. Also", he added as Zabini's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "as you mentioned earlier, I invited him."

Zabini humphed in disgust, but he sheathed his wand. He walked to his bed and sat on it, glaring at Harry.

"Well, Potter", he grumbled. "Now that you're here, what are you planning on doing?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally. 

"I didn't expect Zabini to be involved as well", he said icily to Malfoy.

Instead of replying, Malfoy walked around Harry and pressed his body against the Gryffindor's. His arms wrapped around Harry, rubbing against his chest. Harry shifted uncomfortably, his eyes flicking towards Zabini.

"Blaise won't tell anyone", Malfoy said. "He'll probably be begging to join in within five minutes."

Zabini turned his glare onto Malfoy, but didn't get up to leave the room. Harry noticed a bulge begin to appear at Zabini's crotch; he thought that Malfoy was probably right.

Malfoy began to undo the buttons on Harry's shirt, his fingers sliding across Harry's skin as it became exposed. Soon, Malfoy was helping Harry slip the shirt off and onto the floor. One of Malfoy's hands continued to massage his chest before beginning to pinch a nipple, while the other slid down, past Harry's belt and into his pants. Harry let out a loud gasp as Malfoy's fingers curled around his cock. He saw Zabini's eyes travel down his chest to his groin and back up again. The anger on his face was slowly being replaced by desire and arousal. Malfoy unbuckled Harry's belt and unbuttoned Harry's pants, letting them slide down his legs. His hand returned to Harry's cock, stroking it until it was hard. Then, Malfoy stepped away. Harry heard the rustle of clothes behind him as Malfoy undressed. His eyes were fixed on Zabini.

Zabini was staring straight at Harry's cock, which was forming a tent in his boxers. A drop of precum was making a wet patch at the tip. Harry watched as Zabini palmed his cock through his pants. Malfoy pressed his naked body against Harry's body and resumed jerking him off. Harry closed his eyes, forgetting about Zabini, and threw his head back so that it lay on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Alright", Harry heard Zabini say grudgingly, desire apparent in his voice. "Can I join you?"

"Well, Potter?" Malfoy asked, a smile evident in his voice. "Should we let Blaise have some fun?"

Harry nodded his assent. There was movement in front of him. Malfoy's hand slipped out of his boxers. Another pair of hands slowly lowered them to the ground. freeing his cock. A much larger hand grabbed Harry's cock, holding it steady. Harry opened his eyes. Zabini was kneeling in front of him holding his cock. His eyes were fixed on Harry's cock, a look of desire in them. Zabini's gaze flicked up to Harry's.

"Do you want him to suck your cock?" Malfoy asked. "He's very good. He takes after his mother."

Zabini's free hand shot out. There was a slap of skin on skin and a yelp from Malfoy as Zabini smacked his bare ass. 

"Yes!" Harry replied.

Immediately, Zabini took the head of Harry's cock into his mouth. Zabini's tongue played over the opening at the tip of Harry's cock, lapping up any precum that remained there. Then, in one fluid movement, Zabini leant forwards and swallowed Harry's cock to the root. Harry gasped at the speed of his action and then gasped again when Zabini didn't pull away but instead wrapped his tongue around Harry's cock. Finally, after longer than Harry thought possible, Zabini pulled away, leaving Harry's cock a centimetre from his lips. His eyes met Harry's and didn't break eye contact as he took Harry inside him again.

Meanwhile, Malfoy began preparing Harry's ass. After a quick spell to lubricate and loosen the entrance, Malfoy pressed one finger inside, shortly followed by a second one. When he was satisfied, he withdrew his fingers and stepped away from Harry. Before Harry had time to miss the warmth at his back, Malfoy had returned. Now, he pressed something solid into Harry's hole. The dildo filled Harry up. He let out a moan as it pressed against his prostate.

"Wait for it..." Malfoy hinted.

He tapped the dildo with his wand and it began to vibrate. Harry's moans grew in volume and he began to thrust his hips forwards in ecstasy. Zabini took all this extra movement in his stride, not letting Harry's cock choke him for a moment. Within a minute, Harry was at the edge. Holding Zabini's head in place, he came. Dutifully, Zabini swallowed all of Harry's seed. 

Breathing heavily, Harry slumped against Malfoy. The Slytherin removed the dildo and led Harry over to his bed. Harry allowed himself to be positioned on his hands and knees, though his head slumped onto the mattress in exhaustion. He felt the bed move as two bodies joined him. A hand gripped his chin, gently lifting his head up. Harry looked into Zabini's grinning face. 

"I generally have this sort of impression on people", he said. "Anyway, it's your turn to return the favour."

Harry's eyes glanced down and saw that Zabini was now naked. His cock was hard and larger than any other cock he had ever seen. He gulped. Zabini laughed. 

"I also get that reaction a lot", he said. "I haven't slept with a girl or guy who can take it all in first try, but they all love it by the end!"

Trembling slightly, Harry reached across and held Zabini's cock up to his face. It pulsed slightly in time with the Slytherin's heartbeat. At that moment, Malfoy thrust his cock into Harry's ass. Harry was pushed forwards and Zabini's cock slid across his cheek, leaving behind a trail of precum. Once Malfoy had gotten into a rhythm, Harry began to suck Zabini's cock. To his shame, Harry found that he could only take half of it in before gagging. Zabini's hands tangled in Harry's hair but he made no attempt to push Harry further. Zabini, it seemed, was more than happy to let Harry try at his own pace.

Malfoy, meanwhile, was gripping Harry tightly as he fucked him at a fast pace.

"You've got to try this ass, Blaise", he said with a moan.

"Let me know when you're done and we can swap", Zabini replied. "Potter can get half my cock into his mouth. Let's see how much he can get in his ass."

Malfoy and Zabini continued talking, but Harry tuned them out. It was too difficult to concentrate on sucking Zabini's cock without choking while Malfoy pounded into him, while also taking in the inane chatter going on around him. Harry lost track of time, but finally Malfoy pulled out of his ass and Zabini moved away from his head. Harry remained on his hands and knees, unsure what to do. Looking up, he saw that Zabini was sitting with his back against the bed's headboard. When he saw Harry's gaze on him, Zabini gestured for Harry to approach. Harry crawled over.

Zabini's cock was as hard as ever and still glistened with Harry's saliva. Harry took it in one hand and began to slowly jerk Zabini off. He looked up at the Slytherin's face. Zabini's eyes were half-closed as he enjoyed the feelings. Sensing Harry's gaze, Zabini opened one eye and grinned.

"Do you want a ride on this?" he asked, gesturing to his cock with one hand.

Harry looked at the massive member in his hand. It was just as large as it had seemed when he sucked it and Harry wasn't sure that he could fit it inside him. Zabini guessed the reason for Harry's hesitation.

"Come here", he ordered.

Harry crawled to Zabini. The Slytherin grabbed Harry, repositioning him so that he was lying over Zabini's body. Harry found Zabini's cock in front of his face again and resumed sucking it. Zabini, meanwhile, pulled Harry's ass up and began to rim him. His tongue pushed deep inside of Harry, opening him up. At the same time Zabini tapped Harry's ass with his wand, pulling away just enough to mutter a spell. Harry felt his ass relax even further. After a few minutes, Zabini had loosened Harry as much as he could get.

"Do you have the lube?" Zabini called. "I think we'll need more help."

From across the room, Harry saw Malfoy lounging naked in a chair. The Slytherin took a small bottle from a drawer and threw it across the room. Zabini caught it and emptied the contents on his cock. Harry got to his knees and hovered over Zabini as the Slytherin positioned his cock at Harry's hole. Slowly, Zabini pushed up and into Harry. At the same time, Harry lowered himself onto Zabini's cock. They worked slowly until Zabini's cock was deep inside Harry. The Gryffindor lay back on Zabini's chest, feeling filled.

"I'm impressed", Zabini said quietly in Harry's ear. "No one else has gotten it in the first time!"

Harry didn't reply. The pressure in his ass was strong and he could feel Zabini's cock pressing against his prostate.

"Do you want me to move?" Zabini teased, shifting slightly so that his cock pressed deeper into Harry.

"Please!" Harry breathed. "Do whatever you want. Just… move!"

Zabini acquiesced. Holding Harry up, he pulled half his cock out, then slammed it back. Harry moaned loudly, his head flung back on Zabini's shoulder. Again and again, Zabini slowly pulled out before thrusting back into Harry's ass with force. The Gryffindor whimpered as Zabini's cock left him feeling empty and moaned as he was filled again. For a few minutes, Harry's whole attention was focused on the cock in his ass.

After a while, though, Zabini began thrusting in a more normal pace, increasing in speed but decreasing in intensity. Harry opened his eyes and took in the room for the first time in minutes. Immediately, Harry's eyes found Malfoy, lounging in a chair opposite the bed. Malfoy was staring hungrily at Harry as his friend's cock pounded into the Gryffindor. Malfoy was stroking his own cock more slowly as he watched the show. His eyes flicked up to Harry's face and he smiled as their eyes met.

Zabini noticed Malfoy's attention. He reached under Harry's legs, pulling them apart to give his friend a better show. One of his hands wrapped loosely around Harry's hard cock, letting the Gryffindor thrust into his hand whenever his own movements pushed Harry up. Malfoy, wanting a closer look, joined Harry and Zabini on the bed.

It didn't take long for Harry to cum. His cock jerked in Zabini's fist, spraying his own chest with white seed. Malfoy was next. He aimed his cock at Harry's chest and shot jet after jet of cum. Most landed in Harry's chest, but some landed on his face and a bit hit Zabini. Zabini finally pushed his cock deeper into Harry, holding it there as he orgasms.

When he was done Zabini pulled out of Harry. Carefully, he lay Harry on the bed. Harry was covered in his own and Malfoy's cum, with Zabini's seed leaking out of his ass. Despite this – or because of this – Harry felt content.

Malfoy recovered first. He dressed, then waved his wand at Harry and Zabini. All of the mess and bodily fluids vanished. Harry sat up and looked at Zabini also dressed.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome", Malfoy said. "It's nearly 11 and the professors will be patrolling the corridors soon."

Harry groaned as he got up. He found his clothes and pulled them on, then picked up his Invisibility Cloak.

"Well, this was fun", Harry said, looking at Malfoy and Zabini in turn. "I hope we can do this again."

Zabini grinned broadly.

"I'll be happy to!", he said. "But only if you think you can take my cock again."

"Of course", Harry replied, winking.

"Now that you're done flirting", Malfoy said drily, "let's go."

Harry donned his Invisibility Cloak and followed Malfoy to the entrance to the Slytherin Dungeon. The corridor outside was deserted. Before Harry walked away, he parted the Invisibility Cloak and gave Malfoy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon", he said, then vanished again.

Malfoy smiled and returned to the Common Room.


	9. Epilogue: Product Testing

Harry stood outside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, staring up at the gaudy sign. Now, in the early evening, the shop was closed, but the windows still displayed the weird and wonderful inventions the Weasleys were famous for. Harry stared down at the scrap of paper in his hand – a brief missive from the twins asked for Harry's urgent assistance. Approaching the front door, Harry rapped on it loudly. After a second, it swung open without any obvious sign of anyone opening it. The main floor of the shop was dark; the only light came from a door behind the counter. Harry approached it carefully, his wand lit to guide his way.

Fred and George Weasley sat at a table in the back room, piles of boxes scattered around them. They both rose when Harry entered, shaking his hand as Harry freed a chair of its burden.

"Thanks for coming", Fred said enthusiastically.

"What did you want from me?" Harry asked. "From the notes I assumed you had Death Eaters surrounding the shop."

"Nothing of the sort", George said reassuringly, going to a kitchenette against one wall. "Let me get you a drink."

Harry accepted the glass filled with a light pink liquid. He saw that George had given himself and Fred glasses with a deep green liquid instead.

"Cheers!" Fred said, raising his cup.

They clinked glasses and drank deeply. The drink tasted like raspberries, though there was also a bitter aftertaste. Harry put the drink down and stared at the liquid.

"What do you think?" Fred asked.

"Not bad", Harry replied. "What is it?"

"Loads of raspberries and a few special ingredients", George replied.

"We wouldn't want to spoil our trade secret", Fred added.

Harry looked at them suspiciously.

"You're up to something", he said, not phrasing the sentence as a question. "I know it."

"You got us", George said, though neither twin looked apologetic. "We wanted to try a new product with you. We've obviously tried it ourselves before", he added when he saw Harry's frown, "so we know it's not dangerous."

"Somehow that doesn't reassure me", Harry muttered.

He was beginning to feel a bit light-headed. Harry wondered exactly what this drink did. He leant back in the chair, his eyes closing. Harry felt his heart start to beat faster and heat begin to spread throughout his body. 

"What's happening?" Harry asked, his voice a bit slurred.

"It's a new aphrodisiac we've designed", began George.

"It's meant to make you a perfect sex machine!" Fred added.

"And immune to nearly all sexually transmitted infections", George concluded.

Now that they mentioned it, Harry felt the heat pool at particular parts of the body, notably at his cock and ass. He hoped that whatever the potion did was temporary. Harry forced open his eyes and stared in front of him. While his mind had been occupied, Fred and George had stripped out of their clothes. Harry stared greedily at the twins, particularly as their cocks began to harden. His eyes widened, though, when Fred and George's cocks grew larger than what he was used to. The Weasley's grinned at each other.

"We drank another potion", George said, turning his smile onto Harry. "It has a different effect. Well, you can see that!"

He gestured to his crotch and his inflated member.

Slowly, Harry's light-headedness dissipated. His body tingled all over, as if a light breeze was blowing on his skin. Harry was also hard, harder than he had been for a long time, though he wasn't sure if that was sure to the twins' potion or to their naked bodies. He rose from his chair and approached the Weasley's, sinking to his knees before them. Harry took the twins' cocks in each hand and began to stroke them. With each pulse of Fred and George's heartbeats, Harry could feel their cocks grow larger and thicker than ever before.

Turning to Fred's member, Harry attempted to suck it. He felt that his mouth was more stretched open than it had ever been before. Fred's cock hit the back of Harry's mouth, filling it completely, however, there was a large portion of Fred's cock that was still in open air. Due to the size of the member, Harry expected to choke and gag as it went down his throat, but to his surprise, Fred's cock slid down without problem. Harry found that he could somehow still breath, although he had a cock lodged in his throat.

George knelt beside Harry, placing his hand over the bulge that Fred cock was making in his throat. As Fred began to move his hips, George's hand kept Harry's head steady.

"I can feel your hand through Harry's throat!" Fred moaned as he grabbed Harry's hair and began to thrust faster.

Harry was in bliss. He could feel every inch of Fred's member inside him, but didn't have any issue with the size. Whatever the potion the Weasley's had invented, it was genius! Even as Fred thrust into his mouth and throat without abandon, Harry still felt fine.

"You have to try this, George", Fred moaned.

He withdrew his cock and let George take his place. George thrust into Harry without any preparation, pushing deep into his throat in one stroke. Harry moaned around George's cock drawing an answering moan from above him. George began to thrust at a steady pace, his cock pulling out until only the head remained in Harry's mouth before pushing back in one fluid movement.

Meanwhile, Fred had moved to Harry's ass. Covering his fingers with lube, Fred pressed two fingers to Harry's hole, watching as Harry's ass swallowed them easily. He smiled to himself in satisfaction, already congratulating himself and his brother for the wonders of this potion. Quickly, Fred added a third and fourth finger, watching in awe as Harry's ass took them without problem. Slowly, Fred curled his fingers around his thumb, pushing his whole fist into Harry's ass. Harry's moan made George focus on his brother's actions. Leaning over Harry, George marvelled at how easily Fred's fist had entered his ass. Below him, Harry moaned around George's cock, currently deeply embedded into his throat.

"I think it's time for more experiments!" George said.

He pulled back and out of Harry, his cock glistening from Harry's saliva. Harry gasped as his mouth was left empty, then gasped again when Fred pulled out his hand.

"What are you going to do now?" Harry asked nervously.

Fred and George lay on the floor, their cocks pressed together.

"We're both going to fuck you at the same time", Fred said.

Harry gaped at them. Fred and George's cocks were each as thick as a soft drink can. Together, they looked too big.

"I can't do it", Harry whispered.

"Trust us", George said. "The potion we gave you will help out."

Harry gulped but went over to them. While the twins loved making jokes, their jokes never actually harmed anyone. Harry knew that both these cocks could cause him serious damage if the potion he had taken didn't do what it said. However, Harry trusted the twins and their judgement. For a moment, he hovered over their two cocks, then slowly lowered himself down. As the Weasley's had predicted, Harry has no problem in taking both their cocks, though he felt more stretched than he ever had before. Fred and George held still as Harry lowered himself, letting him work at his own pace, though Harry quickly realised it was unnecessary. 

When Harry was ready, Fred and George began thrusting up in tandem, with each pushing into Harry as the other pulled back. Fred and George's moans filled the room; Harry was too filled with pleasure to make a sound. 

The twins fucked Harry for a few minutes before pulling out of his ass. Harry lowered himself onto the ground, exhausted. Fred and George stood over Harry, jerking off as they watched him. Within a minute, they were both cumming, spilling their seed over Harry's body. As he watched, the Weasleys' cocks returned to their normal size.

"It's an unfortunate side effect of the potion we drank", Fred explained in response to Harry's enquiring look. "It makes your cock big, but reduces your stamina during sex."

"We're working on improving it", George added. "Feel free to come round whenever you want and you can help us test it."

Harry's own cock was still hard but he didn't have the energy to do more. Fred and George knelt beside him, their hands running over Harry's body. Harry gasped as each touch sent ripples of pleasure running throughout his body. He guessed that the potion they had given him heightened the sensitivity of his whole body. Even parts of his body Harry had never thought of as sensitive or erotic – his elbow, for instance – made him moan when the twins touched him there.

Finally, Fred and George made their way to Harry's cock. They focused on that organ exclusively, licking, sucking and stroking it. Fred spent a few minutes sucking Harry's balls while George deepthroated Harry's cock. When they felt Harry approach orgasm, they pulled back, stroking Harry's cock together. Harry finally came, his seed landing on Fred and George's faces. When Harry had finished, the twins turned to each other, making out and cleaning off Harry's cum.

For ten minutes, the three of them remained lying on the floor, exhausted. Harry was the first to rise. Groaning, he stood and gathered his clothes.

"I should head back", he said as he dressed. "Ron's expecting me back tonight."

Fred and George raised their eyebrows suggestively.

"Well, maybe", Harry responded to their unspoken question. "I don't know if I have the energy for another round."

Harry turned to leave, but felt something strange. The movement of his clothes on his skin made his body tingle. He was barely able to suppress a moan. His cock began to harden again in his pants. Harry turned accusingly to the twins.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"Ah… the potion seems to last longer than we expected", George said.

"What do you mean?"

"We could help you again… release some pressure?" Fred suggested.

"How long will it last?" Harry moaned.

His erection was noticeable in his jeans. Fred and George exchanged looks.

"We're not sure", Fred said.

"But let us know when it does!" George added.

Harry walked towards the door, moaning as his cock pressed against his pants. He hoped Ron would be able to look after him until the potion wore off.


End file.
